


I hope you die (I hope we both die)

by TheWhitesOfYourEyes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad end, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Major character death - Freeform, POV First Person, poetic? idk. prosey.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhitesOfYourEyes/pseuds/TheWhitesOfYourEyes
Summary: The dagger finds its mark.(We worship the red at our feet.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	I hope you die (I hope we both die)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QS27S3mspjU

In the end,

I suppose it would come to this.

You would never surrender. It is not in your blood. You are strong, beautiful, and the trails of red at our feet flow too heavy to have come from you alone. I barely feel the sting in my chest.

Our eyes meet, silence hanging in the air. Our teacher gasps, and it is barely a drop of sound in the river of our understanding. You smile, just the barest bit; and I smile back.

It is your righteous fury that drives you, and what is righteousness but a figment of passion? I breathe heavily, and I fall forwards. We are divine, together, in our righteousness; we are the same. Death follows our every step, our unending friend, our paths both marred and scarred by blood and guts and gore and hate and love.

We worship the red at our feet. The colours of life, blue and red and yellow and silver and everything in between, they have all abandoned us. We are equals at last, again, our souls intertwined in their final moments. I lean forward, and I feel your hair on my face. Crisp. It is not as soft as I remember.

I think of the past. A dagger, so light, so simple, a beautiful weapon fine tuned for the most precise means of warfare, and I think of how much it fits you. You were beautiful back then; you are beautiful now. The white of your hair is only just stained with blood.

I remember wanting to spread your guts along the halls of this palace, the desire to hear your tongue ripped from your throat; oh, what sounds you would make as you choked! And yet that desire is gone, smothered, replaced by cold understanding and the bitter taste of pity. I feel your hurt as I feel my own.

Your eyes have gone dark; the spark is gone. There is only empty now.

I let out the faintest hint of a laugh. I think of white roses and the scent of spring and the sound of my fathers voice, the smell of our (your) mother as she hugs me tight to her chest. How ironic that she would be to me as she was to you; and how ironic, still, that she would destroy a nation and condemn a people to be reunited with her beloved daughter. I think I understand her now. You are worth it.

I am dying. My mind flashes: images I have imagined countless times since She has come back, our beloved professor; what would happen if she had chosen different? You or me or Claude or someone else, or if we had not met her at all that fateful night in the forest; what would become of us? Would we hate, would we love, would we work together to unite our nations in our loving hands? Your hand in mine, mine in yours, treaties and talks of peace and the stench of war a far-flung thought? It is impossible.

In all these realities, it plays out identically.

In the end,

We both bleed the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri/Edelgard makes me feel things


End file.
